


【尤诺阿斯】先生和他的乖孩子

by seven733



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven733/pseuds/seven733
Summary: 伪父子，ooc有，慎点灌肠play√乳头play√
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 12





	【尤诺阿斯】先生和他的乖孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 伪父子，ooc有，慎点  
> 灌肠play√  
> 乳头play√

“尤，尤诺先生……”  
阿斯塔直着身板，眼神飘忽的乱转，就是不敢直视对面男人的眼睛。  
“……”  
尤诺像是打着不说清楚就不许再往前一步的想法，就那么站在他面前，也不开口说一句，就这么盯着他。  
阿斯塔起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他认命的咬了咬下唇，习惯性的摸着后脑勺，有些支支吾吾，“那个……我在回来的路上突然……”  
“为什么不让芬拉尔送你？”尤诺毫不留情的开口打断，闪着光的金瞳倒映的是已经被淋的湿透了的少年。  
白色的上衣紧贴着他的身体，腰带勾勒出的那精瘦的腰肢耐人寻味，灰色的头发还在往下滴水。  
脸颊到下巴，滑过小巧的喉结，再滑下去，若隐若现的锁骨……  
一切都被他尽收眼底。  
“芬拉尔前辈不在嘛……”  
他露出一个微笑，想要蒙混过去。  
“……”  
尤诺盯着他那双好看的绿眸半响，像是在思考，又像是在质疑。  
就在阿斯塔就要遭不住全说了的时候，尤诺走到柜子前，从里面取出一条毛巾搭在他的头上，还恶趣味的就着毛巾搓了几把那已经焉哒哒的头发。  
“去洗澡，然后出来吃饭。”  
“……？”阿斯塔被揉的愣了几秒，随后马上反应过来，“哦哦哦哦！好！”  
阿斯塔在先把湿透的衣服脱下扔在木篮里，就光着大半个身子走进厕所。  
尤诺坐在一旁的沙发上，书本被他摊开放在腿上，眼神却流连在那布满大大小小伤疤的身体上。  
尽管人已经将门关上了，他的眼神还是在那地方停留了一会。  
时钟上的指针慢慢的移动着。  
阿斯塔已经进去四十几分钟了。  
太久了。  
尤诺看了眼钟，起身去敲了敲厕所的门，“阿斯塔？”  
没有回应。  
他推门走了进去，却看见人坐在池子里睡着了。  
闷热的雾气，潮湿的墙壁，还有少年泡的发烫的身体。  
尤诺缓缓蹲下，相对冰冷的手碰上少年的肩，手指暧昧的划过锁骨，摸过他的脖颈。  
“唔……”  
阿斯塔轻轻的哼了两声，皱着眉头缓缓睁开了眼。  
“尤诺先生……嗯……！诶诶我睡着了吗？！”  
“难以置信，你居然连睡着了都不知道。”  
尤诺站了起来，带着有些居高临下意味的眼神对上少年碧绿的眼眸。  
阿斯塔不由得心里一惊。  
他有点心虚。  
尤诺留下一句催促就走开了，阿斯塔从池子里站起，平静的水面荡起了一阵阵涟漪。  
……  
晚饭吃的很饱，阿斯塔早早的就睡下了。  
尤诺听着他的轻鼾，从口袋里摸出了一支针管。  
尖细的针头在月光下闪着寒光，为了排出多余空气而滋出的液体顺着针头淌下。  
尤诺将注射器插进阿斯的手臂，针头刺破少年的皮肤，他在那一瞬间就像是得到了什么莫大的安慰一般，浑身轻松了许多。  
如果有面镜子，那尤诺一定会看到自己微微上扬的嘴角。  
他缓慢的将不知名的液体推了进去。  
还像以前一样，他犹如蜻蜓点水般在少年的额头上轻吻了一下。  
“晚安。”  
窗外的雪纷纷扬扬，是一个相当平静的夜晚。  
尤诺看着逐渐被染白的街道，思绪渐渐飘远。  
那大概是十几年前的事情，也是这样温柔的雪。  
他在去往教会的路上，看到了躺在雪里的阿斯塔。  
就像是一只受了伤的小猫咪，颤着身子，缩成一团，怀里还死死护着那种小罐的果酱。  
大概是看到了他穿着骑士团的斗篷，被抱起来的时候不乱动，也没出声，就乖乖的把头枕在他肩膀上。  
他把人抱回了教会，理所当然的，莉莉在看到他们的时候惊了一下。  
阿斯塔伤的不算太重，莉莉一边给他治疗，一边与尤诺说着他离开以后的事情。  
“阿斯塔这孩子……真是很独特呢。”莉莉轻轻抚开男孩的刘海，“永远都不会放弃，是个很坚强的孩子。”  
尤诺在教会多待了两天，看着阿斯塔每天都黏着他，要他多讲些骑士团的事情。  
这个男孩就这样吵闹着不打招呼的闯进他的心里。  
他看着那双永远闪着光的眼睛里倒映着自己，这是尤诺从未感觉过的满足感。  
他决定将阿斯塔带走。  
看着男孩逐渐成长为少年，那双眼睛里也不再只有他的身影，跟他独处时的话题也会开始讨论无关的人。  
他就像是一只随时能张开翅膀飞走的鸟。  
获得自由。  
那份本该被他扼杀进肚子里的，奇怪的情感，不经意间已经蔓延至尤诺的每一根神经，就连罪恶感都一并吞噬。  
他有一个漂亮的笼子。  
他想把阿斯塔锁在身边，锁在那个笼子里。  
那一定是最美丽的。  
他找到了一根漂亮的绳子，将他们绑在一起。  
他变成了阿斯塔名义上的父亲。  
……  
冷意将尤诺飘走的思绪扯了回来，他拿起书桌上的一张卡片，上面的烫金字体在微弱的光线下，显得更加精致。  
明天。  
尤诺早早的洗漱好去了团里，一切很是日常，却又像少了什么。  
“克劳斯，我明天不在团里，这些事情可以交给你吗？”  
得到的回答是肯定的。  
尤诺将桌子上的照片收进了抽屉，拿起挂在一旁的披风便离开了。  
回到家里的尤诺，手上多了一份蛋糕。  
他将包装精致的蛋糕放在了落地窗前的软毯上，走进了阿斯塔的房间。  
黑市的药品相当的有效。  
昏暗的房间里，尤诺听着少年节奏的呼吸声，心里想着要怎么把它打乱。  
他将人打横抱起，走出了这里。  
尤诺用脚将虚掩的门踢开，把人靠着墙角放在冰冷的地上。  
少年轻轻皱起眉头，睁开了眼睛。  
“尤诺先生……唔…！！”  
刚醒过来时的晕意被一扫而空，而后留下的只是突然快速运转导致宕机而变得一片空白的大脑。  
阿斯塔能够清楚的感受到尤诺的舌头舔过他的每一颗牙齿，扫过他的上颚，搅弄着他的舌头。  
手脚都被对方用风魔法禁锢住了，阿斯塔反应过来猛的别开脸，却让尤诺看见了那已经红的快要熟透的耳朵。  
尤诺轻轻咬上那发烫的耳朵，激的少年一阵颤抖。猛烈的攻势让阿斯塔有些吃不消，他只觉得心脏快要跳出来了。  
他挣扎的想要往另一边偏，却被那双手捞住，手掌探进衣服里，抚上那柔软的腰腹，冰冷的刺的阿斯塔险些跳起来，他本能的收腹，换来的却是对方更加放肆的抚摸。  
“唔，不要……”  
阿斯塔一边想要躲开那双逐渐上移的手，一边担心着是不是昨天的谎言被发现了。  
指尖带着凉意夹上已经微微发硬的乳头，尤诺听见少年一声轻轻的闷哼。他将左手退出衣服转去捏住少年的下巴，再一次将唇覆了上去。  
尤诺吸允着少年的唇，温热潮湿的舌再次滑进阿斯塔的口腔，就像在品尝什么珍馐美馔。  
『嘴巴要被吃掉了……』  
被掠夺过多空气的少年正在大口喘着气，稚嫩的脸蛋上蒙上一层淡红。  
“！”  
上衣被猛地掀开，两颗挺立的乳头不知是因为衣服布料的摩擦还是凉风的刺激轻轻的颤了一下，那两抹缨红又随着主人呼吸时胸膛的起伏在尤诺眼前晃来晃去。  
“哈……咿！”  
阿斯塔还没来得及将对方的名字念出来，右边的乳尖上就感到一阵刺痛，他视线下移，觉得乳头又痛又重。  
是一个夹子。  
他羞的马上别开了眼神，但是那感触却从神经慢慢传递给他的大脑。  
这是一个木制的夹子，有点像小型的晾衣夹。  
“唔，拿掉……”  
“不可以。”  
尤诺揪起他的乳头拉扯，又放下转为用食指按压着，时不时还带着恶作剧的趣味将乳头按进去。  
“说谎的孩子要受到惩罚。”  
他警告似的用了些力道，拧了一下那粒已经发红的乳首。  
完蛋了。阿斯塔想。  
他琥珀色的双眼紧紧地盯住对方，将所有的反应尽收眼底。  
就像是准备品尝猎物的猛狮，注视着猎物最后的挣扎。  
他慢慢俯下，阿斯塔反应过来想要避开，不过没有什么用，反而还有点欲迎还拒的意味。  
温热带着湿意的唇吻了一下发硬的乳头，随即伸出深粉的舌舔了上去。  
“哈……请，唔不要这样……”  
有些粗糙的舌体刮过，挑逗着那粒突起，酥酥麻麻的感觉源源不断的从神经蔓延至全身，阿斯塔觉得小腹一阵发热。  
他起反应了。  
“很兴奋吗？阿斯塔。”  
尤诺怎么可能错过对方的举动，他按住那夹子的尾端上下挑动，那被夹起的乳头只能可怜的随着他的力道上下动作着。  
尤诺听着少年粗重急促的喘气声，成就感漫上他的全身。  
湿热的舌轻易的卷绕上那里，吸允时轻微的水声，口水拉出的银丝……相当香艳的画面浮现在阿斯塔脑中，而且主人公是他自己。  
布料紧紧的包住那硬起的下体，被压住的感觉不太好，一点点的动作就会让那粗糙的布料摩擦刺激着那里。  
但这比起乳头上的刺激不知道好了多少倍。  
“哈…放开我……哼呜…咿！”  
夹子终于被拿掉了，那被夹的红的似乎能滴出血的乳头，在白嫩的胸上显得楚楚可怜。  
尤诺用指尖刮过乳孔，指甲轻轻碰过，奇怪的酥麻感向电流一样，他绕着乳头用指甲轻轻画着圈，就着口水，又划过乳尖，刮过乳孔，将硬起的乳头戳按下去。  
他轻颤着，就连轻哼的音调都变了味，尤诺将阿斯塔的裤子褪下，手一握上那挺立的性器，就被白浊的液体喷了满手。  
腥臭的味道弥漫在空气中，带着色情的意味。  
只靠玩弄乳头，没有任何其他的抚慰就高潮了。  
他将大拇指伸进阿斯塔微张的嘴，按着下颚，阿斯塔猛地合上了牙关，咬着尤诺的手指。  
有点像生气的小猫。  
手指上的钝痛让尤诺皱了皱眉，他用力的将阿斯塔的下颚往下按去，“松嘴。”  
大概是失去了跟他继续僵持的耐心，另一只手握上少年半挺的性器上下快速的撸动着。  
突如其来的强烈快感如同电流般冲向大脑，全身止不住地痉挛，脚趾更是舒服的蜷缩了起。  
尤诺见阿斯塔微松牙关，一把按住他的下颚，把两根手指都伸进那湿热的口腔。  
“乖孩子。”  
那食指和大拇指一起拉扯搅弄着他的舌头，将白浊的液体留在那粉嫩的舌上，和他的口水混合在一起。  
尤诺觉得自己的动作可以快点了。  
尤诺在阿斯塔的各种挣扎乱动下帮他把衣服脱下，再一次入侵了他的口腔。  
阿斯塔想躲开却被死死咬住，想挣脱却无能为力。  
他能做什么？  
沾着浊液的手指慢慢靠近那里，尤诺在穴口在打转了一会，缓缓的探进一只手指。  
“唔……”  
尤诺按压着温热的甬道，中指在穴口戳了好几下，似乎想快点进去。  
后穴被慢慢撑开，阿斯塔挣扎着却无意中把手指吃进去更多。  
紧致的内壁吸附着尤诺的手指，后面被侵入的感觉不是很好，阿斯塔本能的夹紧，穴肉像是想要将那手指融化在里面一般。  
他伸出另一只手捏了一下阿斯塔白嫩的屁股，色情的银线连着两人分开的唇，尤诺撞进那湖朦胧的碧绿，“放松点。”  
“……哈，不要……”  
阿斯塔声音轻飘飘的，他才反应过来自己的不对。  
『使不上力气了……』  
手指像是无意的刮蹭到那点，激的阿斯塔幅度特别小的往前挺了一下。  
“混蛋……哈呃……”  
阿斯塔死死咬住下唇不想让自己发出那种淫荡的娇喘，可是他不知道，他那粗重的喘息又有多么诱惑。  
“阿斯塔。”尤诺修长而骨节分明的手指轻轻的摁这那点，“舒服吗？”  
快感让阿斯塔不禁的一下一下小幅度的挺着腰，到最后精疲力尽的只能打着颤发出一两声呜咽，射了出来。  
尤诺把手指抽出，沾着阿斯塔射在小腹上的精液一路向上抹去，黏白的液体被点在乳首上，尤诺看着那两抹缨红在空气中一颤一颤地，只觉得可爱极了。  
尤诺解开了魔法禁锢，将人面朝着镜子放下，让他更舒服的坐在地上。  
阿斯塔眼眶里未流出的生理盐水模糊了视觉，他撑着镜子想要起身却被尤诺一把按住肩，压住动不了了。  
尤诺另一只手将玻璃管插进翕张的穴口，冰凉的管子被温热的穴肉紧紧吃住，阿斯塔被冰到的一瞬间本能的夹紧了后穴。  
玻璃管被旋转着慢慢深入而带动起穴肉，怪异的快感蔓延至全身的每一根神经，在脑中无限放大。  
一股温热的水流缓缓从玻璃管流了进去，尤诺把失了力气趴在地上的阿斯塔的腰抬了起来，尤诺不断按压着快速涨起的小腹，难耐的呜咽声就像小猫的爪子一样，挠上他的心尖。  
阿斯塔忍着奇怪的腹胀感，想要向前爬去离开，却被一把抓住脚踝拖了回来。  
“乖点，一会进去不会那么疼。”  
管子被缓缓抽出，玻璃质感的管壁摩擦着湿涩的穴肉，带来异样的快感。尤诺咬上阿斯塔的耳尖，轻轻吸允着，给他的穴口塞上了一个塞子。  
尤诺半跪在阿斯塔身后，钳住他的下巴让他抬头直视镜子里的自己，另一只手环上他精瘦的腰肢，摸向那挺立的性器。  
尤诺的手指弹了一下那小可爱，随即握上，指尖刮过马眼，上下撸动着。  
快感再次淹没阿斯塔的大脑，他无力的跌在尤诺怀里，便意又在不断的提醒着让他大脑清醒。  
阿斯塔看见自己异样潮红的脸庞和水光淋淋的身体，被羞辱却不争气的感到舒服让他羞耻至极，想要挣脱他手上的钳制却被捏的更紧。  
眼泪从眼角滑落，那碧绿的眼眸就像一潭被雾气迷绕的湖水，带着神秘却又撩人心动的魅力。  
尤诺将他的头转向自己，舔去了滑下的眼泪，手指轻轻的把那塞子又往里按了些。  
“阿斯塔想要上厕所吗？”  
他死死咬住下唇只发出两声闷哼。  
男人啄了一下他的粉唇，轻声问道。  
“需要我帮你吗？就像小时候一样……”  
羞耻感驱使阿斯塔闭上了眼睛，不敢直视对方琥珀色的双眼。  
“阿斯塔在害羞吗？”尤诺轻笑出声，随即把人抱着站了起来走到了便池处。  
尤诺将人以一种把尿的姿势抱着，他托着阿斯塔的屁股，让穴口更好的对准便池，他操控风将塞子取下，水排进便池清脆的声音传进耳中，阿斯塔抬起手遮住了脸。  
『可恶……』  
尤诺听见阿斯塔带着哭腔压抑的声音用一些混蛋之类的话骂他，他亲了亲怀里人的嘴角，又把玻璃管插进了那里。  
直到第二次灌肠的结束，阿斯塔还是没有把遮着眼睛的双手放下。  
透绿色的玻璃瓶在灯光下闪着幽光，尤诺单手拨开瓶盖，玫瑰浓郁的香味冲撞而出。  
精油被注进穴道，玫瑰在阿斯塔的身上尽情的绽放，仿佛要被艳红的花朵淹没。  
尤诺解开皮扣发出的声音清晰的传进阿斯塔耳里，他颤颤巍巍的想要起身却又跌倒，趴在地上。  
『没有力气了』  
尤诺把人面朝着自己抱起，双手托着他白嫩的屁股，还重力的捏了几下。突然的腾空感让阿斯塔本能的用双腿夹紧了尤诺的腰，手臂也环上了男人的脖子。  
似乎这样就可以变的安全。  
炙热的巨物抵在他不断张合的穴口，尤诺看着阿斯塔眼里的惊慌慢慢的挺了进去。  
“哈、啊！”  
阿斯塔的指甲刮过尤诺的后背，他微微弓着腰，把头埋进了尤诺的肩膀。  
“全部都吃进去了啊，阿斯塔……”  
尤诺拍了一下阿斯塔的屁股，他反射性的夹紧了后穴却被成股的液体打在内壁上。  
阿斯塔被激的弹起来，在尤诺背上留下一道淡淡的红痕。  
“哈啊、混蛋……呜……”  
抽噎里混杂着几句不痛不痒的“混蛋”，阿斯塔想要在尤诺的背上留下抓痕却没了力气。  
“抱歉……”尤诺转头亲了下他的耳朵，“攒太多了……”  
『怎么可以射在里面……』  
『混蛋……好恶心……』  
眼泪像是从破碎的湖泊里流出的碧水，不要钱似的落个不停。  
尤诺就着这样的姿势把人抱出了这里。  
尤诺的每一步都会让性器顶撞的更深，男人却像是不想放过他一样，把他抱起来一些又放下，硕大的龟头碾过甬道，压过敏感点再顶进最深。  
精液掺杂着肠液滴落在地上，后穴早就变得泥泞不堪。  
外面的温度比厕所里来的冷多了，阿斯塔已经打了好几个颤，冰凉的空气不但没吹醒他的脑子，还不禁的让他朝尤诺身上贴了些。  
仿佛这样可以汲取到更多的温暖。  
『太深了』  
囊袋随着一次次的抽插顶撞拍打在穴口发出清脆的水声，黏腻旖旎在空气中。  
艳红的玫瑰花瓣被白浊的圣液浇灌，翠绿的藤蔓收起了刺，颤着将清露滴落在圣子结实的臂膀上，划出一道迤逦的痕迹。  
穴口的玫瑰被揉弄采下，发烫的囊袋也想占据一席之地。  
落地窗前的白色绒毛毯在月光下更显洁白，禁忌的蜜浆把那天使的羽毛染上淫荡的黏腻。  
少年被放在云朵上，敏感点被一次一次有意的碾压撞击，挺立的性器吐露着蜜液。  
“哈，呜嗯……”  
口水来不及吞咽从嘴角流出，男人俯身将它允去，再一路舔至少年的颈脖，因为快感而后仰形成一条美丽的线条，尤诺咬上突起的喉结，用舌头舔过，再吻上。  
『好热……』  
曼珠沙华将碧水映红，黑色的雾气蔓延上大半个身子。  
魅魔在圣洁的月光下悄然降临。  
『不愿意接受吗？那么多美味的食物。』  
『明明很喜欢吧，却又要忍住不去讨要……』  
『真可怜。』  
娇媚的声音回响在耳边——  
魅魔最擅长的就是诱惑。  
诱惑人类为他获取更多的力量。  
不被承认的快感满上全身，魅魔的尾巴在身后摆动着，那是欢快的表现。  
『明明很开心吧。』  
魅魔自作主张的将尾巴缠上男人精健的腰肢。  
“魅魔吗……”尤诺摸上阿斯塔的恶魔角，又是一阵轻颤，白色的液体与黑色的纹路交掺混杂在一起。  
不知道什么时候打开的蛋糕盒，香甜的味道钻进阿斯塔的鼻腔。  
“阿斯塔饿了吗？”  
尤诺直接用手指沾起一大块奶油送进他的嘴里，他似乎很热衷于玩弄那柔软的舌头，香甜又不腻的奶油盖过了腥味，与唾液混合又从嘴角滑出，不安分的尾巴扫着尤诺的胸膛，被他一把抓住。  
尾端与想象中的不太一样，柔软的让尤诺一次次的按压爱不释手，也换的了阿斯塔被刺激的夹紧了后穴。  
尤诺将一大块蛋糕送进自己的口中，松软的蛋糕杂着巧克力味在口中化开，他抓着乱动的尾巴将尾端送进口中。  
“噫！”  
牙床轻轻研磨过柔软的表面，灵活的舌头卷着奶油扫过尾尖，在刺激身下人的同时还不忘将柱体送进最深。  
少年的翅膀扑领几下，少年的娇喘再也抑制不住的从口中泄出。  
尤诺轻轻咬住阿斯塔尾巴，就着深入的性器把阿斯塔翻了个身。舌头还在不断挑弄着尾尖，一边却把蛋糕抹在那美丽蝴蝶骨上，抹上翅膀根部。  
“啊哈……唔，哼嗯！”  
尤诺松开嘴里的尾巴，上面还残留着津液和蛋糕渣的混合物，变得黏腻不堪。  
他俯身将蛋糕舔舐干净，用牙齿在少年的背上留下一个个牙痕。  
他咬住翅膀的根部，惹的翅膀轻轻的颤动着，他轻轻的舔去上面的奶油，手不安分的覆在尾骨上一下一下的抚摸，像是在安抚情绪激动的小猫。  
『去吃下，吞咽下』  
『去彻底的接受』  
尤诺起身带出自己的性器，他看见阿斯塔慢慢爬起坐在毛毯上，他张嘴露出高傲的獠牙——  
那是阿斯莫德的荣耀。  
“饿了，哥哥。”  
那双红瞳里漫出的是情欲。


End file.
